Baby, It's Cold Outside
by AshaRose
Summary: The Straw Hats landed on a very cold snowy island.  Will Franky and Robin find a way to keep warm?  Shameless Frobin one-shot song-fic.  Good fun!


Disclaimer: not mine.

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

It all began when the Straw Hats landed on a winter island. To put it plainly, it was too cold to stay on their ship so they were forced to rent some cabins from a rather rotund and greedy man who lived toward the center of the island. He said he only had one double cabin left, which was claimed by the girls, so that all the men had to rent single cabins. Eight cabins for nine pirates- Nami had almost chewed his head off and would have had they not _really_ needed to rooms.

But being that it had been early, Franky had shouted, "Alright! SUPER! Party in my cabin! Ow!" So that is where the Straw Hats gathered drinking hot coco, and wine, and rum, and cola whatever fit their tastes needs. Sanji had whipped up some delicious food, and finally, full and tired, the pirates began to head off toward their individual cabins.

"See you in a few, Robin!" Nami called as she headed for the girl's bunk leaving Robin alone with the rather large cyborg who had discovered the joy of mixing the rum with the cola.

"Yeah," Robin answered, "as soon as I get this one straightened out and off to bed."

So Robin crossed the room to where Franky was busy dancing and posing to no music spilling a little more of his rum and coke with each large step. Walking up to the large man she smirked wondering how he was still wearing his typical Hawaiian shirt and Speedo combination despite the cold. Robin herself had dawned a pair of thick tights under her wrap skirt and the zip-up shirt she was wearing covered her midriff and arms. She was also wearing a purple knit hat to keep her head and ears warm. Still smirking, she caught the open flaps of Franky's Hawaiian shirt and tried to steady the big man on his feet.

"Ow! Baby!" Franky shouted noticing Robin in front of him. "Nico Robin wants to dance with me! How SUPER lucky!"

He made a grab for her but lost his balance and toppled backward to the floor pulling the archaeologist down with him. In the fall Robin landed completely on top of his large chest. With a flick of his big finger, Franky pushed up his sunglasses and eyed her before he said simply, "Nice!"

"I think you had a bit too much rum with your cola, Franky," Robin said, but that only caused the cyborg to laugh heartily and roll them both over so that Robin was laying on her side and Franky was leaning over her slightly with his hand suggestively resting on her hip.

Robin herself had had a good deal of alcohol that night and the spin left her feeling a little light headed. Usually, Robin only drank a small amount of spirits at parties, but as this was a private party with nothing but nakama, she had let herself relax a little bit. After all, it would help keep her warm on a cold night. Looking up into his face, Robin noticed the hungry look in Franky's eyes and felt his massive thumb rubbing gently against her hipbone. "Hey, Nico Robin," he said quietly in an evocative voice, "stay with me tonight."

Her eyes grew wide immediately, she hadn't had nearly enough wine to give into such talk! Shaking her head while the firelight reflected off her raven hair, she said, "I really can't stay." Though it wasn't like she was going to get away easily considering the way Franky was holding her. He was twice her size and his hands could easily immobilize her.

All Franky did was laugh at the refusal and push his metal nose up against her own nose as he whispered, "But Baby, it's cold outside."

In lieu of fighting the man, Robin decided to use her charms to get away. Running her hand down his chest encouraged him to roll away from her slightly and pull her on top of him so he could enjoy her touch. From on top of him it was easy now to stand up and start to walk. "I've got to go away," she explained. And it was true. When she was so very close to him it was hard for her to say no.

Now Franky sat up fast and said bit louder, "Baby! It's cold outside."

It wasn't her intention to be rude, so she turned back to him and noticed he was already on his feet. "Look this evening had been..."

Franky cut her off getting closer to her, "I've been hoping that you'd drop in."

Shaking her head, Robin put her hand against his large chest to push him away. "It's been nice," she continued with an air of finality.

But Franky was persistent as always. He caught her arms and slid down until he was holding her hands, "I'll hold your hands they're just like ice." The in an audacious move, he brought her hands to his lips and kissed them several times turning them over to get both sides.

Blushing, Robin tried not to admit how much she enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her knuckles and her wrists. As she backed away toward the door insisting, "The others will start to worry."

Moving forward as she backed away, he raised his eyebrows and crooned, "Beautiful what's your hurry?"

"Nami'll be pacing the floor!" as the words escaped her lips, her back hit the wall next to the door.

With a nod over his shoulder toward the living room, Franky whispered, "Just listen to the fireplace roar."

Grasping for the door knob, Robin shook her head and said, "So really, I'd better scurry,"

With a hand on either side of her head, Franky pressed closer to her face asking, "Beautiful, what's your hurry?" He leaned in and pressed a kiss on her cheek right next to the corner of her mouth.

"Well, maybe just half a drink more," Robin conceded.

"Put some music on while I pour," instructed Franky finally giving her some space to breathe as he went to go make them some drinks.

Robin crossed to the old record player by the fire and put on the only record in the cabin. A steady stream of steamy jazz music flowed from the large speaker. A quick peek at the window told her that the snow was coming down even harder now. If she didn't leave soon, she really would be stuck!

Presently, Franky walked back to her and placed a drink in her hands. He was standing too close and the feeling of his large body so close to hers was intoxicating. She could feel his hand on her hip- and since his hand was so large, on her ass too. Suddenly Franky was leaning closer and had pressed his lips to her neck just below her ear. The nose grazing her skin was cold on her neck contrasting pleasantly with the warm feeling of his lips as they moved across her throat. For a moment the woman closed her eyes before remembering that her object was to leave.

"The others will think..." she took a sip of the cocktail to calm the nerves she was feeling when Franky pressed closer.

"Baby, it's bad out there," he whispered into her ear before his kisses moved lower toward her shoulder making her knees feel weak.

Feeling quite lightheaded Robin asked, "Say, what's in this drink?"

But Franky continued his ministrations heedless of her protests, "No cabs to be had out there." There was a point in that, her cabin was quite a walk from Franky's, through the ever increasing snowfall.

The feeling of him pressed against her, his hands in her hips and his lips on her neck were almost too much for Robin. He was big, so big. Robin was not a little woman, but he made her feel petite. One lithe arm snaked around the cyborg's neck- her body encouraging his actions while her words objected.

"I wish I knew how..."

But he wasn't listening, he had pulled away and was running a finger down her cheek with a playful smile as he studied the way the firelight illuminated Robin's face. "Your eyes are like starlight now."

Finishing up her sentence, Robin closed her eyes and gave into the feeling of his hands on her, "...to break this spell."

Knowing already that he won, Franky was pulling her knit hat off and tossing it aside, "I'll take your hat." And when Robin's hand flew self-consciously up to her hair, he added "your hair looks swell."

His large hands gave way to a set of smaller ones as he began pulling down the zipper on her long sleeved shirt to expose more of the skin toward her shoulder.

She didn't bother stopping him, but said, "I ought to say, 'no no no sir!"

But Franky simply gave her a wicked grin and pressed his lips to the newly exposed skin, "Don't mind if I move in closer."

Leaning her head back to give Franky better access to her neck and breasts, she scolded, "At least I'm gonna say that I tried."

"Hey!" he called looking up at her and lowering an eyebrow, "What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

Now Robin pushed away from him and moved back to the door. "I really can't stay," she called over here shoulder as she grasped the doorknob.

Following her across the room, Franky called, "Baby, don't hold out!"

Just then Robin pulled the door open and an icy breeze blew through the cabin stopping both pirates in their tracks. And they both admitted together, "Ah, but it's cold outside."

With a quick hand, Franky shut the door and grabbed Robin's wrist saying, "C'mon baby."

He was leading her across the room to the sofa. Shaking her head she said, "I really must go."

As he sat Franky said, "Baby, it's cold outside."

"The answer is no!" Robin told him with a finality she surely didn't feel.

But Franky just laughed. "Ow! Baby! It's cold outside!"

Trying a different strategy, Robin acquiesced, "This welcome has been..."

With one swift pull, Franky made Robin fall onto his lap and had her wrapped in his large metal arms. "I'm lucky that you dropped in," he joked wagging his eyebrows at her.

Pulled into the warmth of his bare chest, Robin finished in a breathy voice, "So nice and warm."

Her hands were running over his chest of their own volition and Franky smirked and said, "Look out the window at that storm." She'd never make it back to her cabin in this weather!

Even as Robin delighted in the feeling of his chest under her fingertips, she objected, "Nami will be suspicious."

Franky was too intent on her face to hear her. Licking his lips he said, "Man, your lips look delicious."

Still feeling the need to protest, Robin assured him, "Sanji will come kick down the door!"

One large hand waved off the threat while he made a face that showed he couldn't care less. "Waves upon a tropical shore."

"Remember, Usopp's mind is vicious!" Robin protested thinking which of their friends would be likely to say something.

But just then Franky leaned in and captured her lips. It wasn't a soft, sweet kiss like you'd expect from someone attempting to steal said kiss. No, Franky's kiss was hungry and demanding. It took Robin's breath away in an instant and left her feeling dizzy and needy. His tongue penetrated her mouth fighting its way to her own and she moaned in spite of herself. When he pulled away, Franky laughed and said, "Mmmm... your lips _are_ delicious."

As she looked up at the mess of hair that had sprung forth from Franky's head when his nose was compressed during their kiss, the only response Robin could think of was, "Well maybe just a half a drink more."

Setting her down on the sofa, Franky stood to pour the drinks, he looked out the window. It was much to his advantage that the snow was falling even harder now. "Never such a blizzard before."

With a drink in hand Franky returned to her without even bothering to fix his hair. He handed her a drink and sat next to her on the sofa. Just when she thought she was safe, he scooped her up and placed her back on his lap.

Giving Franky an easy shove, Robin scolded him, "I've got to go home."

"Baby, you'll freeze out there," Franky said shaking his head and hitching a thumb toward the window.

"Say," Robin started. Franky's hair was completely out of control. "Lend me your comb." And though she asked for it, she simply set her drink down, pulled it out of his pocket and reached up to fix the mess on top of his head.

Franky was glad to let her do it, especially since it gave him a nice view of her bosom. As her breasts were so close to his face, Franky could hardly keep his hands from reaching out and tracing her sides. "It's up to your knees out there."

Sighing, Robin finished fussing with his hair and settled back down next to him and put an arm on his shoulder. "You've really been grand..."

Interrupting her again, Franky leaned over Robin forcing the woman to lie back on the arm of the sofa. "You're eyes are like starlight now."

"But don't you see?" Robin said still arguing with him.

Franky countered with, "How can you do this thing to me?" He leaned closer to her kissing her neck again.

Moaning at the feel of him on her neck, Robin whispered, "There's bound to be talk tomorrow, at least there will be plenty implied."

With tears streaming down his face, Franky lamented, "You'd turn my life into sorrow, if you caught pneumonia and died!"

Laughing and shoving his chest, which did nothing to move the cyborg off of her but did get his attention, Robin said, "I really can't stay."

"Ow! Get over that old out!" he said pouting slightly.

Another glance toward the window, and Robin sighed, "Ah, well it is cold outside."

Then wagging his eyebrows, he said, "I'll make it worth your while."

She didn't say anything, simply reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"That's right baby," he whispered against her lips before taking them passionately. It was going to be a long warm night!

* * *

><p>Author's note: Happy Christmas all! I don't usually do song-fics, but this one wouldn't leave me alone! Every time this song came on the radio I saw Franky and Robin... And it came on every time I got in the car! Hope you liked it!<p>

Thanks for reading! Leave me some review love?


End file.
